treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubbadubbers
Rubbadubbers is a British stop motion animation children's show from Hot Animation which is owned by HIT Entertainment Plot The television show features characters who are animated bath toys. They often excitedly announce that the children are about to take a bath. Format Each episode begins with the Rubbadubbers in the bathroom. The show attempts to teach children, in an entertaining fashion, about the difficult realities of life, and the negative aspects of dreaming about a better world. After a short while, one of the characters uses the phrase "if only" followed by what they wish (e.g. "if only I could have all the bubbles in the world"). The character is then transported to a dream-world where that "if only" is true. It always turns out that the "if only" goes wrong (e.g. having all the bubbles in the world is actually a bad idea) and the character wishes another "if only" that takes them back from the dream world to the bathroom. Everyone is happy again. It ends with Reg announcing that the children will arrive for a bath. Dream sequence items In the dream sequences, all the props and scenery are cleverly made from bathroom paraphernalia (toothbrushes, cotton buds, soap dishes etc.) Airings The programme ran on BBC Two from 2003 to 2004, and on CBeebies in 2004 Sprout (TV Network) 2005. It also aired on Treehouse TV. It is currently being re-ran on the Tiny Pop channel. Characters * Tubb, a male anthropomorphic pink frog and the main protagonist with a Scottish accent; de facto leader of the Rubbadubbers, and has a cotton swab for his prize possession. Catchphrases: "Surf's up! Surf's up!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wipeout!" "Cowabunga! "Swimming!" (Pronounced "Swi-ming"). In the hiccups episode it reveals his underarms are ticklish when Terence tickled them with the feather duster while Tubb laughed. * Terence, a male green bubble-bath-container crocodile; can blow bubbles from his nostrils; has only one tooth; wears a white collar and a red necktie. Intensely, he dislikes getting wet, and has a red toothbrush. In the episode where Tubb had hiccups, Terence told Tubb to put his arms up (which Tubb did as he was told.) Afterwards, Terence began tickling Tubb under the arms (which made him laugh) with the feather duster that he had. * Finbar, a male cyan clockwork shark; always describes himself in third person as "The Mighty Shark" often accompanied by a pirate-esque "Ar, Ar, Ar!". In the episode where Tubb had hiccups he said that laughter's the best medicine. When Tubb yelled "Cowabunga!" and landed on top of the poor shark, Finbar said "Don't you dare 'Ar Ar Ar' me." and tried to chomp the poor frog. He responded by saying "Dude, that's really rude." After Tubb mocked him while making a chattyface with his hand and sticking his tongue out. Finbar said "Ar, Ar, Ar." the scene changes to Tubb who said the same thing while doing the same chattyface. * Winona, a female purple rubber whale; squeaks unintelligibly instead of talking. However the other characters helpfully interpret her squeaks. She's the only character who doesn't use "If only" wishes. * Reg, a male orange mechanical robot; speaks with a stylized stammer. Announces children's imminent arrival: "Rubbadubbers - the children are approach... the children are approach... they're coming!" Reg is actually not a bathroom toy but prefers to play with the bathroom toys. * Amelia, a female blue, yellow and red plastic submarine-plane hybrid; can fly in the air as well as travelling on and under the bath water. * Sploshy, a female magenta starfish-shaped sponge; has suction cups behind her "hands" and "feet". Sploshy is known for her hot-temper and she gets annoyed very easily. The children "Benji" and "Sis" are often referred to by the characters but are never seen. Actors Voices are provided by John Gordon Sinclair, Sean Hughes, and Maria Darling. Episode list * 1. Messenger Terence * 2. Sploshy of the Arctic * 3. Finbar the World Shark * 4. Scary Finbar * 5. Tubb's Towers * 6. Amelia the Monster * 7. Reg the Monster * 8. Terence's Double Trouble * 9. Sploshybird * 10. Little Red Riding Tubb * 11. Reg in Squareworld * 12. Terence of Arabia * 13. Sherrif Terence * 14. Sploshy the Stoneseeker * 15. Spaceman Reg * 16. Deep Sea Reg * 17. Train Driver Tubb * 18. Tubb the Pirate * 19. Terence the Shopkeeper * 20. Silly Sploshy * 21. Speedy Terence * 22. Sploshy's Tail * 23. Finbar's Important Part * 24. Rocket Sled Reg * 25. Amelia the Detective * 26. Terence the Spy * 27. Terence's Double Trouble * 28. Tubb the Magician * 29. Amelia the Diver * 30. Amelia the Babysitter * 31. Tubb the Frog Prince * 32. Finbar and the Ghosts * 33. Sploshy's Wishes * 34. The House That Tubb Built * 35. Finbar and the Green Hat Gang * 36. Terence the Monster Hunter * 37. Lighthouse Keeper Reg * 38. Finbar's Rescuers * 39. Copy Sploshy * 40. Terence's Ties * 41. Finbar the Star * 42. Reg's Game Plan * 43. Dr. Terence * 44. Farmer Sploshy * 45. Princess Amelia * 46. Super Amelia * 47. Muddy Finbar * 48. Footballer Tubb * 49. Finbar's Gift * 50. Tuffty Tubb * 51. Sporty Reg * 52. Skypainter Amelia * 53. Reg and the Library Mini adventures * 1. Row, Row, Row * 2. Steamy Mirror * 3. Beyond the Bath * 4. On A Roll * 5. Swimming Races * 6. Hide and Seek * 7. Great Skate * 8. Swimmin'! * 9. Drip * 10. High Noon In The Bathroom * 11. Being Choosey * 12. All Wrapped Up * 13. Something Sticky * 14. Having A Ball Season overview Category:Shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Sprout Category:Nick Jr shows 2006